1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saunas. In particular, the present invention relates to saunas that can apply a vapor to a user and/or a user's face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sauna is a personal care device that allows a user to receive a vapor. The sauna can apply the vapor to various parts of the body, and, in particular, apply the vapor to the face of the user. These devices suffer from the drawback of requiring extended heat up times where hot steam is to be applied to the user's face.
The present invention relates to an improved sauna that can provide vapors of different temperatures to a user and, in particular, to the user's face.